David Bowie Concerts 1960s
The earliest recalled 'performance' of David so far was at Christmas time in the early Fifties. David went carol singing in the local Bromley area with a boy named Smith, they collected £2/2 shillings for The Bromley Blind Club's funds. They were both in class 3A. 1958 St. Mary's Church, Bromley, ENG (David joined the St. Mary's Church Choir in 1958. Also in the choir were David's friends George Underwood and Geoffrey MacCormack) August 1958 Isle Of Wight, ENG (David Jones & George Underwood performed the Lonnie Donegan numbers "Gamblin' Man" & "Puttin' On The Style", along with George singing "16 Tons" whilst attending the 18th Bromley Scout packs Annual Summer camp vacation on the Isle Of Wight. Around the campfire, David played a ukulele and a home-made single-stringed bass, which he and old school friend Dudley Chapman had made from an old tea chest and broom handle, when they both attended Burnt Ash Junior School. George Underwood played acoustic guitar) 1962 The Konrads *David Jones (vocals, tenor saxophone) *Neville Wills (guitar) *Alan Dodds (guitar) *Dave Crook (drums) *George Underwood (vocals) George Underwood left after a short time. Apparently the name Kon-rads came about whilst they were appearing with Jess Conrad, who introduced them as "my Conrads." The hyphen was removed at David's insistence. June 16, 1962 Bromley Technical High School, Keston, ENG (David and the Konrads perform a few 'Shadows' numbers during the schools PTA fete. In the Friday June 22nd edition of The Kentish Times, with a headline 'Nearly 4,000 at school fete' - it stated: 'In a continental style cage where one could sip soft drinks, while a group of young instrumentalists called 'The Conrads', (sic) played music on guitars, saxophone and drums') June ?, 1962 Bromley Common Church Hall, Bromley, ENG (Rehearsals. Many rehearsals were held at The Church Hall on Bromley Common. Fans of the band were charged two shillings to watch the performances. The vast majority of the Konrads performances were held at small local venues consisting of youth clubs, dances, church halls and Bar Mitzvah parties) June ?, 1962 Chislehurst Caves, Bromley, ENG November 17, 1962, Cudham Village Hall, Cudham, ENG By the end of 1962 David Hadfield had replaced Dave Crook on drums. Also joining the band were Rocky Shahan (real name Chaudhari) on bass guitar and on vocals were Roger Ferris, and two sisters Christine and Stella Patton (now Gall). David changed his surname to 'Dave Jay' because he was inspired by Peter Jay and The Jaywalkers, who according to David were only one of two British bands that 'knew anything about saxophones'. 1963 May ?, 1963 Civic Hall, Orpington, ENG May ?, 1963 Ravensbourne Art School, Justin Hall, West Wickham, Bromley, ENG May 18, 1963 Hillsiders Youth Club, Biggin Hill Womens Institute Hall, Westerham, ENG (David sang Joe Brown's 'A Picture Of You' and Bruce Chanel's 'Hey Baby'. George Underwood sang the vocals on 'It's Only Make Believe' and 'A Night At Daddy Gees') May 25, 1963 Bromley Technical High School, Keston, ENG (2 Shows) *On Friday, August 30th, The Konrads enter Decca Studios, Broadhurst Gardens in West Hampstead for the first time and cut their only recorded record entitled: 'I Never Dreamed'. The song was written by David, Roger Ferris and Alan Dodds, the main vocals are by Roger Ferris, with David taking the harmonies. Several acetates were cut by Decca. Drummer David Hadfield said the song concerned an 'air crash'. Soon after this recording, David left the band, though the band stayed together playing the club circuit and even toured as the opening act with The Rolling Stones. David said he became dissatisfied with The Konrads because of their choice of song repertoire. He wanted to play more blues numbers instead of the pop standards they chose to cover. The Hooker Brothers *David Jones (vocals, tenor saxophone) *George Underwood (rhythm guitar, vocals, harmonica) *Viv Andrews (drums) September ?, 1963 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG The Hooker Brothers had a regular booking at the Bromel Club, at the Bromley Court Hotel in Bromley Hill, mostly as the interval act, although it only lasted for a few weeks. They also performed as Dave's Reds and Blues in order to get more gigs which was common practice. 'Reds and Blues' were a reference to the type of barbiturate pills that were on the scene at the time. Some of the songs included in their set was the classic ballad 'Blues In The Night', John Lee Hooker's 'Tupelo' and Bob Dylan's 'House of the Rising Sun'. They only performed three or four times in total. If David never had somewhere to play he would travel around, listening to music, carrying his saxophone, just in case a group invited him to join them onstage. 1964 Davie Jones & The King Bees *Davie Jones (vocals, tenor saxophone) *George Underwood (rhythm guitar, vocals, harmonica) *Roger Bluck (lead guitar) *Dave Howard (bass guitar) *Robert (Bobby) Allen (drums) Their name was taken from the Slim Harpo song 'I'm A King Bee'. They auditioned and rehearsed at Ronnie Pressman's flat in Albion Street, near Marble Arch for manager to-be Leslie Conn. The vast majority of their shows were performed in clubs and colleges in Bromley, Kent. April 14, 1964 Jack Of Clubs, London, ENG (Their debut gig in aid of John Bloom's 3rd wedding anniversary party. They performed two songs, 'Got My Mojo Working' and 'Hoochie Coochie Man') May 15, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG May 17, 1964 Cafe des Artistes, London, ENG May 21, 1964 Roundhouse, London, ENG June 7, 1964 The Bedsitter, London, ENG June ?, 1964 Bricklayers Arms, Old Kent Road, London, ENG Davie Jones & The Manish Boys *Davie Jones (vocals, saxophone) *Johnny Flux (lead guitar) *John Watson (guitar, vocals) *Bob Solly (organ) *Paul Rodriguez (bass guitar, tenor saxophone, trumpet) *Woolf Byrne (baritone saxophone, harmonica) *Mike White (drums) The name of the band was taken from a Muddy Water's song 'Manish Boy'. The majority of their performances were in towns and resorts in and around Southern England. Davie joined the band in July, with his debut gig at the Chicksands USAF air base. July 25, 1964 USAF Chicksands Air Base, Shefford, ENG July 26, 1964 Eel Pie Island Jazz Club, Twickenham, ENG August 1, 1964 Valley Hotel, Caterham, ENG August 17, 1964 Astor Theatre, Deal, ENG August 19, 1964 Eel Pie Island Jazz Club, Twickenham, ENG August 30, 1964 Savoy Ballroom, Ipswich, ENG September 2, 1964 Eel Pie Island Jazz Club, Twickenham, ENG September 9, 1964 RAF Wethersfield, Finchingfield, ENG September 19, 1964 The Scene, London, ENG September 21, 1964 Invicta Ballroom, Chatham, ENG September 23, 1964 Medway County Youth Club, Chatham, ENG September 25, 1964 The Willow Rooms, Romford, ENG September 26, 1964 Acton Town Hall, London, ENG September 27, 1964 Flamingo Jazz Club, London, ENG September 29, 1964 The Jolly Gardeners Hotel, Isleworth, ENG October 2, 1964 Lynx Club, Borehamwood, ENG October 6, 1964 Regent Sound Studios, London, ENG October 7, 1964 Eel Pie Island Jazz Club, Twickenham, ENG October 9, 1964 Finchley, ENG October 10, 1964 Newmarket, ENG October 13, 1964 Putney, London, ENG October 17, 1964 Tower Ballroom, Lee-on-the-Solent, ENG October 21, 1964 Medway County Youth Club, Chatham, ENG October 25, 1964 Tower Ballroom, Lee-on-the-Solent, ENG October 31, 1964 Justin Hall, West Wickham, ENG November 6, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG November 7, 1964 Conservative Hall, Bedford, ENG November 8, 1964 Eel Pie Island Jazz Club, Twickenham, ENG November 13, 1964 The Witch Doctor, St Leonards-on-Sea, ENG November 14, 1964 The Royal Star Hotel Ballroom, Maidstone, ENG November 20, 1964 Justin Hall, West Wickham, ENG Package Tour with Gerry and The Pacemakers, Gene Pitney, The Kinks, Marianne Faithfull, Bobby Shafto with The Roofraisers, Mike Cotton Sound, Davie Jones & The Manish Boys & (compere) Bryan Burdon) December 1, 1964 ABC Cinema, Wigan, ENG (2 shows) December 2, 1964 ABC Cinema, Hull, ENG (2 shows) December 3, 1964 ABC Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT (2 shows) December 4, 1964 ABC Cinema, Stockton-on-Tees, ENG (2 shows) December 5, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows) December 6, 1964 Futurist Theatre, Scarborough, ENG (2 shows, end of tour) December 10, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG December 13, 1964 Conservative Club, Bedford, ENG December 17, 1964 Brighton College, Brighton, ENG December 18, 1964 Corn Exchange, Hertford, ENG December 19, 1964 Corn Exchange, Maidstone, ENG December 31, 1964 Finchley, ENG 1964 Chislehurst Caves, Bromley ENG 1964 Luton, ENG 1965 January 30, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Supported by The Classics) February 1, 1965 The Royal Star Hotel Ballroom, Maidstone, ENG March 4, 1965 Bournemouth, ENG March 8, 1965 The May Fair Hotel, London, ENG (A free gig at the 21st birthday party for producer Shel Talmy's wife) March 10, 1965 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG March 20, 1965 Olympia Ballrooms, Cromer, ENG Davie Jones and The Lower Third *Davie Jones (vocals, tenor & alto saxophone) *Denis 'Tea-Cup' Taylor (lead guitar) *Graham Rivens (bass guitar) *Les Mighall (drums) replaced by Phil Lancaster in July *Neil Anderson (occasional vocals) The Lower Third formed in Margate, Kent in 1963, they were originally known as 'Oliver Twist And The Lower Third'. The original line-up consisted of Denis Taylor (lead guitar), Les Mighall (drums) and Graham Rivens (bass guitar). David joined the band in April 1965. The band get a residency at The Bournemouth Pavilion every Friday and Sunday throughout the summer, along with the Ventnor Winter Gardens, Isle Of Wight every Saturday. April ?, 1965 La Discotheque, London, ENG (The Lower Third hold their auditions at La Discotheque in Soho, London and Davie Jones along with his alto saxophone gets the position. David also performed with various bands on a casual basis. Some of which included The High Numbers (aka The Who), The T-Bones and Sonny Boy Williamson. The majority took place at The Marquee, Soho, London) April 8, 1965 Working Mens Club, Minster, ENG April 10, 1965 Sheerness & District MCC Cons Club, Sheerness, ENG April 11, 1965 Working Mens Club, Minster, ENG May 17, 1965 Littlestone Grand Hotel, Romney, ENG May 21, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (The Manish Boys. With Bryan Diamond & The Cutters & Simon St Just. Either David performed with The Lower Third under the wrong name or this was a Manish Boys show without him) May 28, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG May 30, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG June 4, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG June 5, 1965 Borough Hall, Queensborough, ENG June 11, 1965 Starlight Rooms, Brighton, ENG June 12, 1965 Kings Head, Manchester, ENG June 13, 1965 Roebuck Club, London, ENG June 14, 1965 White Bear Tavern, Leeds, ENG June ?, 1965 The Boulevard, York, ENG June 18, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG (The Lower Third start a residency at The Cliftonville Hall, Cliftonville, Margate, Kent. Rhythm and Blues every Thursday at 8pm) June 19, 1965 Happy Towers Ballroom, Edgbaston, ENG June 23, 1965 Fairlight Gardens, Tadcaster, ENG June 24, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG June 25, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG June 26, 1965 Bromel, Bromley, ENG June 27, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG July 1, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG July 2, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG July 4, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG July 8, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG July 15, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG July 17, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (supported by The Sultans) July 22, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG July 25, 1965 Sheerness & District MCC Cons Club, Sheerness, ENG July 29, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG July 31, 1965 Winter Gardens, Ventnor, IOW August 5, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG August 7, 1965 Winter Gardens, Ventnor, IOW August 12, 1965 The Cliftonville Hall, Margate, ENG August 19, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (Radio Caroline) August 20, 1965 Pavilion Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG August 26, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG (Radio Caroline) August ?, 1965 Roebuck Public House, London, ENG (An audition for Ralph Horton was arranged at The Roebuck Public House on the Tottenham Court Road, London with the view of him becoming their manager) August 20, 1965 Bournemouth, ENG (supporting The Who) September 4, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 4, 1965 The Blue Moon Club, Cheltenham, ENG (2 shows) September 7, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG September 11, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 14, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG September 16, 1965 David Jones official stage name becomes David Bowie September 18, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 21, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG September 25, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 28, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG October 8, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG October 30, 1965 Birdcage Club, Portsmouth, ENG November 5, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (Double Bill) November 13, 1965 The New Barn, Brighton, ENG November 19, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (Double Bill) December 5, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG December 10, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG December 11, 1965 The Cadillac Club, Brighton, ENG December 24, 1965 La Discoteque, London, ENG December 31, 1965 Le Golf Drouot, Montmartre, Paris, FRA 1966 January 1, 1966 Le Bus Palladium, Paris, FRA January 2, 1966 Le Golf Drouot, Montmartre, Paris, FRA January 6, 1966 Gaiety Bar, Victoria Tavern, London, ENG (Record Launch) January 7, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG January 12, 1966 Community Hall, Newmarket, ENG January 15, 1966 Alexander Tavern, Harrow, ENG January 17, 1966 Holly Bush, Carlisle, ENG January 19, 1966 Cedar Club, Birmingham, ENG January 28, 1966 Town Hall, Stevenage, ENG January 29, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (am) January 29, 1966 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG (Cancelled) David Bowie & The Buzz *David Bowie (vocals, guitar, saxophone) *John 'Hutch' Hutchinson (guitar) *Derek 'Dek' Fearnley (bass guitar) *John 'Ego' Eager (drums) *Derrick 'Chow' Boyes (keyboards) Formed in February 1966, auditions for David's new band were held at the Marquee and at Ralph Horton's flat. The name 'Buzz' was suggested to them by DJ Earl Richmond (aka John Dienn). February 3-5, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (Auditions) February 7, 1966 London, ENG (Rehearsals Start) February 10, 1966 Mecca Ballroom, Leicester, ENG February 11, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (David Bowie & The Buzz. This show was advertised as David Bowie and The Lower Third although it was The Buzz who backed David. Also on the bill were Boz and The Sidewinders) February 12, 1966 Bowes Lyon House, Stevenage, ENG (David Bowie & The Buzz. This show at the 'largest youth centre in Europe' is advertised as David Bowie and The Lower Third, again it was The Buzz who backed David) February 26, 1966 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG February 28, 1966 Club Continental, Eastbourne, ENG March 4, 1966 Chiselhurst Caves, Bromley, ENG March 5, 1966 Cranes Record Shop, Birmingham, ENG (Promotional Visit) March 5, 1966 Trent Bridge Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG March ?, 1966 Crawley, ENG March ?, 1966 Bournemouth, ENG March 10, 1966 Palais, Peterborough, ENG March 12, 1966 Club One-O-One, Brighton, ENG March 18, 1966 Target Club, High Wycombe, ENG (David Bowie & The Buzz) March 18, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (David Bowie & The Buzz) March 21, 1966 Rhythm & Bluesville Galaxy Club, St Joseph’s Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (David Bowie & The Buzz) March 25, 1966 The Railway Hotel, Wealdstone, ENG March ?, 1966 Southampton, ENG March ?, 1966 Newmarket, ENG April 2, 1966 Holly Bush, Carlisle, ENG April 3, 1966 Edinburgh SCOT (Cancelled) April 3, 1966 Top Ten Club, Dundee, SCOT April 4, 1966 Dundee College, Dundee, SCOT April 5, 1966 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT April 6, 1966 Hawick, SCOT April 9, 1966 Guildhall, Thetford, ENG (2 shows) April 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (Starting today through to 12th June, David and The Buzz appear at The Marquee for a series of six Sunday afternoon shows (3.00pm - 6.00pm) entitled 'The Bowie Showboat'. The show was sponsored by Radio London) April 17, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG April 24, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG April 25, 1966 Chester, ENG May 1, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG May 28, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG May 15, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG May 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG May 29, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG May 29, 1966 South Pier, Blackpool, ENG June 5, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG June 11, 1966 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG June 12, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG June 13, 1966 Pleasurama, Coronation Ballroom, Ramsgate, ENG June 14, 1966 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (John Hutchinson left the band the next day) June 17, 1966 Catford, ENG June 18, 1966 Guildhall, Thetford, ENG June 19, 1966 Brands Hatch Racing Track, Longfield, ENG (with John McCoys Crawdaddies & Episode Six) June 22, 1966 Shoreline Club, Bognor Regis, ENG June 23, 1966 Lowestoft, ENG June 24, 1966 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG June 27, 1966 Britannia Theatre, Great Yarmouth, ENG July 2, 1966 The Lion Hotel, Warrington, ENG (John Hutchinson's replacement Billy Gray's first gig with the band. The booking was made for 'David Bowie and The Lower Third' for the princely sum of £30. Also on the supporting bill were The Powerhouse - Eric Clapton (guitar), Pete York (drums), Jack Bruce (bass), Steve Winwood (vocals/organ), Paul Jones (harmonica), and Ben Palmer (piano). They were only paid £25) July 3, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG July 9, 1966 The Blue Moon Club, Cheltenham, ENG July 15, 1966 Loughton Youth Centre, Loughton, ENG July 30, 1966 Rhodes Centre, Bishop's Stortford, ENG August 12, 1966 Latin Quarter, Leicester, ENG August 13, 1966 Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG August 21, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (For a total of eleven weeks, starting today through to 13th November, 'The Bowie Showboat' is performed at The Marquee) August 26, 1966 Coronation Ballroom, Ramsgate, ENG August 27, 1966 Greenford Starlite Ballroom, Wembley, ENG August 28, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG David Bowie & The Buzz played a total of thirteen gigs in September. September 3, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG September 4, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG September 11, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG September 12, 1966 Woodhall Community Centre, Welwyn Garden City, ENG September 16, 1966 The Place, Hanley, ENG September 18, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG September 23, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG September 24, 1966 2 'B's Club', Ashford, ENG September 26, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG David Bowie & The Buzz played a total of ten gigs in October. October 22, 1966 Falmer House, Sussex University, Brighton, ENG October 29, 1966 Shoreline Club, Bognor Regis, ENG (supporting The Action, Long John Baldry & Bluesology) November 6, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG November 13, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG November 19, 1966 Olympia Ballrooms, Cromer, ENG (Billy Gray leaves The Buzz and they continue as a trio) November 26, 1966 New Spot Club, Gosport, ENG November 27, 1966 The Maid's Head, King's Lynn, ENG December 2, 1966 Severn Club, Shrewsbury, ENG 1966 Blue Moon, Cheltenham, ENG The Riot Squad *David Bowie (lead vocalist, mouth harp and guitar) *Rod Davies (guitar) *Brian 'Croke' Prebble (vocals, bass) *Bob Evans (tenor saxophone, vocals, flute) *George 'Butch' Davis (keyboards) *Derek 'Del' Roll (drums) During the Spring of 1967, David played over twenty gigs throughout the United Kingdom with a group named The Riot Squad. The band were known for their flamboyant use of face paint and theatrical stage show. They were billed as 'The Complete Musical Entertainers' covering Pop, Tableaux, Burlesque and Parody. Their management were Wardona Productions Ltd based in Denmark Street, London WC2. March 13-16, 1967 The Swan, Tottenham, London, ENG (The band have continous afternoon rehearsals with David. Songs rehearsed include: 'Silver Tree Top School For Boys', 'Toy Soldier', 'Silly Boy Blue' and covers, including 'It Can't Happen Here', 'I'm Waiting For My Man' and several songs by The Fugs) March 17, 1967 Woodlands Youth Centre, Basildon, ENG March 18, 1967 Bowes Lyon House Youth Centre, Stevenage, ENG March 23, 1967 St. Nicholas' Hall, Hertford, ENG March 27, 1967 Flamingo Ballroom, Redruth, ENG March 28, 1967 Kodak Social Club, Eastman Hall, Wealdstone, ENG (Cancelled) March 29, 1967 Battersea Town Hall, Redruth, ENG March 31, 1967 Shakespeare Hotel, Woolwich, ENG April 2, 1967 Kettering Athletic Working Mens Club, Kettering, ENG April 6, 1967 Tiles Club, London, ENG April 8, 1967 The River Mersey, Liverpool, ENG (Boat cruise on the River Mersey) April 9, 1967 Tabernacle Club, Stockport, ENG April 13, 1967 Tiles Club, London, ENG April 14, 1967 Ludwick Youth Centre, Welwyn Garden City, ENG April 14, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (Solo Performance) April 15, 1967 Trade Union Hall, Watford, ENG April 16, 1967 Downbeat Club, The Swan Hotel Ballroom, Maldon, ENG April 22, 1967 Assembly Rooms, Framlingham, ENG April 26, 1967 Charde Guest House, Birmingham, ENG April 27, 1967 The Embassy Suite, Colchester, ENG April 28, 1967 Shakespeare Hotel, Woolwich, ENG April 29, 1967 Hatfield College Of Technology, Hatfield, ENG April ?, 1967 Waltham Forest, London, ENG May 2, 1967 Bossard Hall, Leighton Buzzard, England - The Riot Squad November 19, 1967 Dorchester Hotel Park Lane, London, ENG (A benefit 'Stage Ball' in aid of the Guild and British Heart Foundation. David performs a ten minute spot accompanied by The Bill Saville Orchestra) December 28, 1967 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG (Pierrot In Turquoise) 1968 January 3-5, 1968 Rosehill Theatre, Whitehaven, ENG (Pierrot In Turquoise) March 5-16, 1968 Mercury Theatre, Notting Hill, London, ENG (Pierrot In Turquoise) March 25-30, 1968 Palmers Green Intimate Theatre, London, ENG (Pierrot In Turquoise. Rehearsal on 25th) March 27 & 29, 1968 Little Theatre, London, ENG (Kemp Theatre Group) May 19, 1968 Middle Earth Club, Covent Garden, London, ENG (Solo Performance. David performs 'Jetsun And The Eagle', a twenty-minute mime set to the soundtrack 'Silly Boy Blue'. The performance was part of a charity event for Gandalf's Garden Benefit. Advertised as 'David Bowie In Mime', he was one of 15 other artists playing at the event, which started at 3:30pm until 11:00pm) June 3, 1968 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (The Babylonian Mouthpiece Show with Tyrannosaurus Rex, Roy Harper & Stefan Grossman) August ? Astor Club, London, ENG (Audition) Turquoise were a mixed media trio who consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, mime), Hermione Farthingale (vocals, mime) and Tony Hill (acoustic guitar, vocals) from the group 'The Misunderstood'. David had placed an advertisement in the International Times way back in June. It stated 'David Bowie needs acoustic guitarist singing/speaking for exciting project, must be alive'. The name Turquoise lasted for only a small number of appearances before Tony Hill's final performance. Tony left to join 'High Tide', a group that David was later to support. His replacement was ex-Buzz member John Hutchinson. Shortly after the name was changed to Feathers. September 14, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (as Turquoise, supporting Scaffold) September 15, 1968 Middle Earth Club, Covent Garden, London, ENG (as Feathers) September 16, 1968 Wigmore Hall, London, ENG (as Feathers) October 20, 1968 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG (Time Out/Free Bank Benefit show, with Third Ear Band, Doris Henderson, George Smith and Mike Vernon, Pegasus Blues, Mimi and Mouse, Simon Stable and Pete Drummond on Plastic Dream Machine plus top underground group and others) November 17, 1968 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG (as Turquoise) December ?, 1968 Arts Lab, Birmingham, ENG (Cancelled as Feathers) December 6, 1968 Drury Lane Arts Lab, London, ENG (as Feathers) December 7, 1968 Falmer House, Sussex University, Brighton, ENG (as Feathers) December 12, 1968 Arts Lab, Birmingham, ENG (Cancelled as Feathers) December 24, 1968 Princess Pavillion Magician's Workshop, Falmouth, ENG (Solo Performance) December 26, 1968 Princess Pavillion Magician's Workshop, Falmouth, ENG (Solo Performance) 1969 January 4, 1969 Roundhouse, London, ENG (as Feathers) January 30, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (as Feathers. Hermione Farthingale leaft Feathers in early February leaving David and John Hutchinson to continue as a duo for four more gigs) February 11, 1969 Falmer House, Sussex University, Brighton, ENG (as Feathers, David & John Hutchinson) February 15, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Tyrannosaurus Rex & Vytas Serelis) February 16, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (supporting Tyrannosaurus Rex & Vytas Serelis) February 21, 1969 The Magic Village, Manchester, ENG (David visited The Magic Village club and played an a acoustic set to about thirty people in the bar as a warm-up for his concert at the Free Trade Hall the following night) February 22, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Tyrannosaurus Rex & Vytas Serelis) February 23, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Tyrannosaurus Rex & Vytas Serelis) March 1, 1969 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Tyrannosaurus Rex & Vytas Serelis) March 8, 1969 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supporting Tyrannosaurus Rex & Vytas Serelis) March 11, 1969 Yvonne Arnaud Theatre Club, University of Surrey, Guildford, ENG (as Feathers, David & John Hutchinson at Guildford Arts Festival) March 14, 1969 Town Hall, Guildford, ENG (as Feathers, David & John Hutchinson) March 16, 1969 Assembly Rooms, Lincoln, ENG (as Feathers, David & John Hutchinson) April 29, 1969 College of Technology, Ealing, ENG (Lunchtime Show) May 4, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House Folk Club, Beckenham, ENG May 6, 1969 The Three Horseshoes, Hampstead, ENG (Lunchtime Show) May 9, 1969 The Three Horseshoes, Hampstead, ENG (Lunchtime Show) May 10, 1969 The White Bear Public House, Hounslow, ENG (The Strawbs invite David down to their Arts Lab to guest on the BBC2 'Colour Me Pop' programme. David appeared with The Strawbs miming to one of their songs 'Poor Jimmy Wilson'. The Strawbs performed 'The Man Who Called Himself Jesus' and were also joined by Paul Buckmaster (cello), Terry Cox of Pentangle (drums), Roger Coulam of Blue Mink (organ), Tony Visconti (recorders) and David Bowie (vocals). The BBC2 programme was transmitted the following month on 14th June 1969 at 10.55pm) May 11, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House Folk Club, Beckenham, ENG May 18, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House Folk Club, Beckenham, ENG May 22, 1969 Wigmore Hall, London, ENG May 25, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab. The first date of the newly named Arts Lab. Tucker Zimmerman makes a guest appearance) June 5, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab) June 11, 1969 Midsummer Common, Cambridge, ENG (Cambridge Midsummer Pop Festival) June 15, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 22, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab, with Keith Christmas & Bridget St. John) June 29, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab, with Gas Works) July 15, 1969 The White Bear Public House, Hounslow, ENG (Arts Lab) July 18, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab) July 25, 1969 The Hilton Hotel Sliema, Valletta, MAL (International Song Festival. David performed two songs, a Maltese song to which he had written an English lyric and his own "When I Live My Dream". He was voted second to Spanish entrant Christina) July ? USS Saratoga, Valletta, MAL (David gives an impromptu solo performance aboard the USS Saratoga for the crew of the ship whilst in port) July 31, 1969 Teatro Premio, Monsummano Terme, Pistoia, ITY (The Carosello Internazionale del Disco, Italian Song Festival. David wins first prize for 'Best Produced Record' performing "When I Live My Dream") August 3, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab) August 16, 1969 Croydon Road Recreational Ground, Beckenham, ENG (Free Festival) August 22, 1969 Catacombs Club, Wolverhampton, ENG (2 Shows) September 13, 1969 Library Gardens, Bromley, ENG (David compered Bromley's first ever open air pop concert, with over 1,000 people in attendance. The four-hour event was organised by Ravensbourne College of Art student Geoffrey Bradbury. September 28, 1969 East Park, Hull, ENG (Free Festival, with The Rats, Hutch, Chest Fever, Michael Chapman, Mighty Baby & Juniors Eyes) ? 1969 The London Hospital Medical College, Whitechapel, ENG (College Hop) October 1, 1969 Downham Folk Club (inside The Bal Tabarin), Bromley, ENG Humble Pie Changes '69 UK Tour 1969 with Love Sculpture, David Bowie & Samson October 8, 1969 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 9, 1969 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 10, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 11, 1969 The Dome, Brighton, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 12, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab) October 13, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 16, 1969 All Saints' Hall, Powis Gardens, London, ENG October 17, 1969 Tiffany's, Exeter, ENG October 19, 1969 Rebecca's Club, Birmingham, ENG October 21, 1969 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 23, 1969 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Humble Pie) October 24, 1969 Empire, Sunderland, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 25, 1969 Odeon Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 26, 1969 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Humble Pie) October 31, 1969 General Gordon, Gravesend, ENG October 31, 1969 Aurora Hotel, Gillingham, ENG David Bowie Scottish Tour 1969. David is backed by Junior's Eyes, Mick Wayne (guitar), Tim Renwick (guitar), John Lodge (bass guitar) & John Cambridge (drums). November 7, 1969 Salutation Hotel, Perth, SCOT November 8, 1969 Grand Hall, Kilmarnock, SCOT November 9, 1969 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, SCOT November 10, 1969 Electric Garden, Glasgow, SCOT November 11, 1969 Albert Hall, Stirling, SCOT (Cancelled) November 12, 1969 Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT (Cancelled) November 13, 1969 Town Hall, Hamilton, SCOT (Cancelled) November 14, 1969 Adam Smith Hall, Kirkcaldy, SCOT November 14, 1969 Frisco's, Edinburgh, SCOT (Moved from Caley Cinema) November 15, 1969 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT (Cancelled) November 18, 1969 The Gun Tavern (Egg), Croydon, ENG (The Croydon Arts Lab became known as 'Egg') November 19, 1969 The Dome, Brighton, ENG (He performed three songs acoustically one of which was Space Oddity. There were a total of eight acts on the bill which included: The Fox, Jeff Dexter, David Bowie, Steamhammer, Success, The Strawbs and The Edgar Broughton Band) November 20, 1969 Royal Festival Hall Purcell Room, London, ENG (supported by Junior's Eyes & Comus) November 21, 1969 Poperama, Devizes, ENG November 26, 1969 The Bromley, Ripley Arts Centre, Bromley, ENG (The Venerable Chime Rinpoche talks about Buddhism, Tibet, Meditation. Music with David Bowie and Comus) November 27, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab) November 30, 1969 London Palladium, London, ENG (Save Rave 1969) December 20, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab) December 24, 1969 The Three Tuns Public House, Beckenham, ENG (Arts Lab)